Problem: Express $0.7723$ as a fraction.
Solution: $0.7723$ can be represented as follows. $ = 0 + \dfrac{7}{10} + \dfrac{7}{100} + \dfrac{2}{1000} + \dfrac{3}{10000} $ $= \dfrac{7723}{10000}$